


Everything is Fine!

by firstpynch



Series: Iron dad, Spider son, and maybe-possibly-hopefully (Captain) Step dad Steve [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Peter has no clue what he's doing, Peter is a Little Shit, Steve Peter bonding folks, Steve can't resist Peter's puppy dog eyes, Tony is jealoooous, and it never will, disclaimer: in this house we ignore endgame ever existed so endgame doesn't actually EXIST, i have no idea how to tag this, its ok bby your dads are dumbasses they'll get their shit together eventually, no beta we die like men, ps I included an endgame Easter egg esque thing see if y'all can spot it, stevetony endgame, superfamily watch the good place, we going for a happy ending here folks, we took Russo's canon and said 'fuck you sir'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstpynch/pseuds/firstpynch
Summary: He is a grown man. He is not jealous.It’s just? This is THEIR thing, Tony and Peter’s. They curl up together and watch shit and fight over the popcorn and share an ice cream tub. But now Peter is sitting next to Steve and not him.It’s fine. It’s whatever.~or, Peter initiates some Superfamily Bonding Time, and Tony is definitely not jealous. Really.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Iron dad, Spider son, and maybe-possibly-hopefully (Captain) Step dad Steve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395367
Comments: 14
Kudos: 478





	Everything is Fine!

**Author's Note:**

> hello! can you believe im getting the next part out only a few weeks after last time? miracles happen. 
> 
> this isn't beta'd. it's barely even proof read. that is a functional human being this, and I am barely even a human being most days, much less functional. I'm just a girl trying to not revise for her land law exam next week.

“Hey, FRI?” Peter calls out some hours after the Most Awkward Dinner of the Decade, “is Mr Stark up?”

“Boss is currently in his lab.” After a short pause, FRIDAY anticipates Peter’s next question. “It is 3 am and he is on his fifth cup of coffee.”

Peter sighs as he heaves himself off his bed, throwing on Mr Stark’s MIT hoodie as he slips out of the door. He pads his way to the kitchen, the events of the last few hours still fresh in his mind. In hindsight, the revelation about Tony and Steve’s feelings for each other aren’t as big a surprise as one might assume. He isn’t going to lie; he wouldn’t have guessed it even a couple of hours ago. But sitting through the dinner with them, Peter doesn’t think the glances they throw each other could be anything but. It makes sense, really. Tony and Steve, Iron Man and Captain America, the Genius and the Soldier. The world loves dealing in paradoxes, and what could be a greater juxtaposition than those two heroes? Tony, the futurist, who spends his life dealing with the future. Steve, the man who has spent his time longing for the past. They are two complete opposites of each other, Peter thinks. And if the words of Clint and Natasha are to be believed, then once upon a time there were no two other people who were a better fit.

Peter doesn’t really know what to do with that information.

A part of him wants to immediately do something, help them in some way. Peter knows Tony is engaged to Pepper, and is sure Steve probably knows too. But the thing is, he knows the truth that Steve probably doesn’t know. The engagement was a way to protect Peter, like almost everything Tony does, is. Tony may never admit it, but he craves the love he used to have once upon a time. He craves the family he used to have in the Avengers, the friendship he had found. It is evident in every movement of his – the way his eyes linger in the framed photo of the team, shoved behind a framed picture of Tony and Rhodey in the lab, the way he would go into an anecdote about a mission before realising who he is talking about. And Peter has noticed other things, too. The way Tony’s eyes lingered on Steve when he thought no one was looking, the soft look he saw on Tony’s face that time during the dinner when Steve patiently explained the intricacies of Nazi Germany when Peter casually mentioned he has a presentation on it soon (and offered to help him with it sometime, too, which? Peter’s HERO!). Peter thinks he knows Tony enough to know that a part of him craves Steve, and yet Peter can’t ignore one simple fact.

Steve Rogers broke Tony’s Stark’s heart once. What is there to say he won’t do it again?

He thinks about it as he opens the freezer door, absentmindedly reaching for the Ben & Jerrys as he tries to formulate an equation in his head.

Steve Rogers + Avengers = Happy Tony

Steve Rogers ∝ Sad Tony

Peter doesn’t know how to solve this.

He quietly closes the freezer door, turning to his right to come smack into contact with none other than Captain America.

Peter absolutely does not squeal, thank you very much.

He jumps up, his hands letting go of the tub of ice cream instinctively. Steve catches it in lightning speed.

“Sorry, son,” he drawls. “Didn’ mean to scare ya.”

It should be funny that Captain America has the most typical Brooklyn-accent, Peter thinks distantly.

“It’s okay! I’m okay!” he says, thanking every god in the universe that he didn’t jump high enough to stick to the ceilings. It has happened before and would probably happen again if he’s being honest.

“Isn’t it a bit late to be eating ice cream?” Steve says unsurely, eyeing the tub with some disdain. Peter has to bite his tongue to not quip back with “ok, boomer”.

“I suppose,” he says diplomatically, “but FRIDAY told me Mr Stark has been up all night and is high on coffee. If I go to him with ice cream and tell him I can’t sleep, he’ll drop his work to come watch a movie with me and then I can trick him into sleeping.” Steve has an odd expression on his face, so Peter continues. “He’ll sleep if he thinks it will make me sleep.”

Steve smiles, the contours of his face harsh in the bright fluorescent light of the fridge. “Before, when I used to have a nightmare,” Steve began, his voice adopting a faraway tone, “I used to go down to his lab with hot coco. I would draw as he invented. It would make both of us fall asleep eventually.” He seems to break out of his trance suddenly, looking at Peter with shock. Peter doesn’t need mind reading powers to know Steve very firmly currently believes he overshared. Peter, on the other hand, doesn’t know what to do with this new information.

“Did it actually work?” Peter tries instead. Steve laughs. “Yeah,” he says, fondly. “For someone who never sleeps himself, he would do anything to make other people sleep.” His gaze goes wistful again, and Peter can tell he is in another life entirely.

“Do you want to come with me?” Peter asks unsurely. The clever part of his brain knows that this won’t go over well, and yet he feels like he needs to do _something._ He needs to see these two together, scrutinise, needs to work out if there is anything that can be salvaged.

“I don’t think Tony would like that, Peter,” Steve says softly, sadly. “You won’t know that until you try.” Peter replies.

“Peter…” Steve begins. He pauses for a minute, closes his eyes as if to collect his thoughts. “What Clint and Nat said…”

“Is it true?” Peter interrupts. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Steve says simply. Peter is a little shocked he actually honestly answered that, and perhaps Steve picks up on it too because he carries on. “I am not going to lie. Not about that. I do, and I have for years, and I think I always will. But it doesn’t matter.”

There is a lot Peter wants to say, but he doesn’t think it’s his place. Not yet. Not until he knows for sure what is in Tony’s heart. He just nods instead.

“I would still like it if you come,” Peter says. “I don’t know what happened between you two, but I know if you really want to fix things with him, you need to do something that isn’t look sadly at him from the other side of the room.” Peter pauses for breath, and once cataloguing the shock on Steve’s face, grimaces. “No offense, Captain.”

“No, no,” Steve says. “It’s fine. It’s just. You’re a lot like him, you know.”

“Thanks,” he says grinning. “Once I told him I want to be like him. And he said he wants me to be better. But you know what? I don’t think that’s possible. No one can be better than him.”

“You’re right,” Steve says. “But I think you can get close.”

* * *

The soft rock music playing from his speakers abruptly cut off, and Tony scowls at the sudden quiet. The scowl only lasts a minute though, just as long as it takes for him to look up and seeing one Peter Parker walking in, hair sticking up in ways that defy gravity, wearing a Hulk tshirt and hello kitty pyjama bottoms, iron man slippers flip flopping on the shiny marble floor of the lab.

“What are you doing up, kid?” he frowns, squinting his eyes at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m cool, Mr Stark,” Peter says, skipping his way over to him. “I just couldn’t sleep so I thought ice cream and The Good Place?”

Tony internally grimaces. Tony is no stranger to nightmares; he has been plagued by them his whole life. And yet, he never quite knows how to get rid of Peter’s. Never has Tony felt the level of protectiveness he does when it comes to Peter. He knows that he would wield the very power of the universe just to see Peter smile.

He closes the screen he was squinting at with one swift motion of his hand, clapping them as he twirled to face Peter.

“You go load it up kiddo, I’ll go make popcorn.”

Peter grins, giddy and sincere, and Tony is once again hit with the intensity of it. It never gets old. Tony built an arc reactor which could power the entire continent for several years without ever running out. He doesn’t think the energy comes close when competing with Peter Parker’s smile.

“Last one there is a rotten toad!” Peter shouts, and then sprints out of the lab with a giddy laugh.

Tony gasps. “Come back here you little shit!” he calls out as he runs after the kid.

* * *

When Tony walks into the common room, two large popcorns of popcorn balancing in one hand (because Peter wants butter AND toffee, but needs them separately or else he pouts) and two tubs of ice cream in the other, he is hit with the sight of one spider-kid sitting with… a supersoldier. Captain America. Steve Rogers. Capsicle. The man Tony hasn’t been able to look in the eye for months.

Right. That isn’t weird at all.

“Um?” he says without thinking. Peter looks up and smiles. Tony feels his tense shoulders unwind just a little.

“Hey, Mr Stark,” Peter says rapidly, “Steve was down here too and he says he can’t sleep so I invited him to join us. The more the merrier right?”

_Hold on a fucking minute??_ Steve? Steve? _STEVE?????_

“Steve?” Tony says dumbly, because apparently Peter has no problems calling someone by their first name if it’s Captain fucking America.

“Yeah? Captain America? Star Spangled Man with a Plan?” Peter catalogues Tony’s shocked expression and frowns. He suddenly grows timid, shy, almost curving into himself. “Is it okay if he joins us?”

Okay. Okay. Okay. Peter apparently wants Steve Rogers, the man Tony can scarcely bear to look at these days without quite literally feeling his heart break, join them for their post-nightmare Netflix sessions, deemed too sacred to even let Rhodey or May join. Frankly, Tony would rather go another round with Loki than sit through this.

But Peter is frowning, which means he isn’t smiling, and that just won’t do.

“Of course, kid,” he says, plastering a fake smile on his face. “It’s like you said, the more the merrier.”

Steve watches this exchange with furrowed eyebrows, and Tony knows Steve knows Tony. He speaks up, protesting weakly. “Peter it’s fine. I should go get some training done downstairs anyway.”

Peter pouts. “No! You haven’t watched The Good Place, and it is a true gift to this world, and everyone needs to watch it!”

Steve looks like he is going to protest again, but then – oh god. Peter is using the Puppy Dog Eyes.

Steve looks at Tony helplessly. Tony gives him the tiniest nod.

_Stay,_ he says with his eyes.

_Okay,_ Steve says back. _Always._

Well. Tony always knew he was a liar.

He sits down next to Peter, studiously avoiding looking at Steve’s general direction.

“Wait,” Peter says. “I need to pee.”

Peter is out of his place before they even get time to blink, and then all at once, Tony Stark is left alone in a room with Steve Rogers for the first time in exactly 2 years, five months and 26 days since that cold, cold day in Siberia.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Steve says, and Tony wants to scoff and say _“for what Steve? You have a lot of fuck ups to apologise for?”_ He doesn’t though. “I tried to protest, really, but Peter was _looking_ at me and I couldn’t say no.”

And okay, Steve Rogers may not be Tony Stark’s favourite person in the world anymore, but he can at least sympathise with him.

“He was using those eyes, Rogers,” Tony says, “you didn’t stand a chance.”

“Oh god, those eyes,” Steve says. “I forgot everything I was thinking. It felt like –“

“Saying no to a puppy?” Tony said and Steve let out a joyous laugh and –

Oh.

Tony missed that laugh, happy and whole.

Tony felt the sudden urge to make a stupid joke, say something weird, _anything_ to make Steve Rogers laugh like that again.

And _fuck_ , two years hasn’t changed much has it?

Tony is staring. He knows he is staring. He should stop staring.

He can’t stop staring.

Steve is looking at him too, and suddenly he feels a lot closer to Tony than he was two minutes ago. There was a Peter sized stare between them previously, but suddenly their arms are touching.

Tony missed this.

“Alright FRI,” Peter’s voice comes suddenly, making Tony jump back involuntarily. Steve visibly jumps too, bringing up a hand to awkwardly card through his hair, the tips of his ears red.

Peter only raises his eyebrows at Steve and Tony’s close proximity but doesn’t seem to think much of it. Steve notices, shifting his hands to leverage himself up so that he can move, but Peter doesn’t give him the chance. He collapses into place next to Steve, resting his back against the hand-rest on the side as he flops his legs up over Steve and then onto Tony.

“FRI, can you queue up Season 1 Episode 1 of The Good Place, please?”

As the episode starts, Tony scowls. He is a grown man. He is not jealous.

It’s just? This is THEIR thing, Tony and Peter’s. They curl up together and watch shit and fight over the popcorn and share an ice cream tub. But now Peter is sitting next to Steve and not him.

It’s fine. It’s whatever.

Steve’s hands rest in the space between him and Tony, right under Peter’s legs. Tony’s hand itch to reach out for it.

God, he feels like a teenager on their first date with their crush.

Except, he isn’t a teenager. He isn’t on a date.

(He is studiously ignoring the crush part.)

As the screen shows the passive aggressive “Everything is Fine!” statement, which carries an underlying tone which suggests that everything is Not Fine, Tony feels like he can already relate.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl to you guys, I have no idea what this was. There is a wider plot, I promise. 
> 
> up next: superfamily and Brooklyn 99 ;)


End file.
